La ciudad de plata
by vegetanime
Summary: Escrito para Alvissaoikitsunechan. UA. En un remoto planeta, un joven entusiasta se alista en la policia. En una de sus aventurillas se encontrará con un misterioso chico que esconde secretos peligrosos, secretos que tienen que ver con el gobierno y planeta en el que se encuentran.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer Goku X Vegeta. No es una pareja que me llame la atención, pero hice un trato con alvissaoikitsunechan. Así que Alviss, espero que te guste XD

Parejas: Goku X Vegeta, un toque de Freezer X Vegeta (abuso), puede que alguna mas sobre la marcha…

Declaimer: dragon ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Llegada la noche, los destellos de las luces de la ciudad centelleaban en las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo. Los altos edificios y carreteras flotantes eran fácilmente distinguibles incluso desde la distancia. La denominada "Ciudad de Plata" resaltaba con todo su esplendor.

El joven muchacho observó impasible, esperando a que el resto del grupo llegara. La ciudad era impresionante, no había duda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su crecimiento y expansión habían sido muy recientes. Sin embargo, él ya había visto centenares de ciudades semejantes, además de que era bastante bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. Desde muy pequeño le habían enseñado a suprimir todos sus sentimientos excepto el enfado, la ira, la ambición, el odio y la pasión, que al parecer eran claves para fortalecerle como guerrero.

Eso fue lo que le dijeron, del mismo modo que le dijeron que si entrenaba lo suficiente, con su talento y genes llegaría a ser el más fuerte de todo el cosmos. Eso fue lo que le repitieron desde que nació, hasta que todo explotó. Fue entonces que su vida dio un giro completamente diferente e inesperado. Y horrible. Y todo gracias a _él_…

El ruido de pasos acercándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.. NI siquiera se molestó en girarse. Reconocería el dueño de esos pasos en cualquier lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar, Saru-chan?- pregunto una voz melosa y un tanto femenina detrás suyo.

Cerró los puños con fuerza al oír el despectivo mote. Por alguna razón, aquel sujeto lograba echar por tierra todo lo que le había sido enseñado, dándole la sensación de volver a ser un cachorro tonto e indefenso en las garras del depredador más aterrador. Lo cual tampoco se alejaba mucho de la verdad…

-No le veo nada diferente del resto de ciudades.- contestó secamente.

-No seas tan irrespetuoso, Saru-chan, no debes aprovecharte del apego que te tengo.- Le riñó burlonamente, riéndose entre dientes.

Un soldado se acerco ruidosamente por detrás.

-Señor, los preparativos están listos.

-Bien, bien. Dile a Zarbon que se vaya adelantando.

-Sí, señor.- se reverenció antes de marcharse.

-¿Por qué hemos desembarcado a las afueras de la ciudad y no dentro como de costumbre?- preguntó el niño, aflojando un poco su habitual ceño fruncido y dejando que un gesto más aniñado se apoderará de sus facciones como pasaba cada vez que le vencía la curiosidad.

- La curiosidad mato al gato, saru-chan, no queremos que también mate al mono, ¿verdad?- contestó riéndose de cómo el muchacho apretaba puños y dientes ante el insulto.- Este planeta es especial. No por los gusanos que lo habitan, sino por ciertos artefactos mágicos que se pueden encontrar. El único problema es que nunca los conseguiría si me presentara aquí como conquistador, de modo que me presentaré como aliado.

-¿Y donde entro yo en ese plan?- preguntó el niño frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tú, mi querido saru-chan, serás mi as en la manga, mi ayudante de entre las sombras. Tú me ayudaras a encontrar lo que busco, manteniéndote a mi lado tanto dentro como fuera de la ley de este planeta.- le sonrió, con esa sonrisa macabra que le hacía dejar de respirar, congelarse de miedo, olvidar todo lo aprendido para convertirse en un bebe miedoso que no ansiaba nada más que resguardarse en los brazos de su madre.

Así de grande era la influencia y control que tenía sobre él. Y así de grande era el rencor que le guardaba. Había jurado venganza, y lo cumpliría aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Estaba seguro que él lo sabía, que sabía que con cada insulto, cada golpe, su resolución y odio crecían. Estaba seguro de que lo sabía, pero tal vez su confianza y sadismo lo obligaban a hacerlo a propósito. No lo sabía, nunca había sido capaz de leer al cabrón con claridad…

Una mano en su cabeza lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo se tensó hasta el punto en que sus músculos le dolían. Se maldijo por haberse distraído, una prohibición básica de cualquier guerrero. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a sobrevivir a las guerras y peleas si se distraía con sus propios pensamientos?

-Supongo que entenderás que es un papel muy importante este que te estoy confiando.- susurró con una voz empalagosamente dulce, acariciando sus negros cabellos con suavidad, disfrutando del leve temblor que el niño intentaba ocultar.- No me decepciones, saru-chan.

El niño tragó duro, entendiendo la amenaza tras sus palabras. Agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se preparó para firmar su pacto con el diablo.

-No te decepcionaré… Freezer-sama.

-*10 años después*-

Un joven adolescente, con un peculiar cabello alborotado, miraba sonriente su nuevo uniforme. ¡Por fin! Después de tantos años de entrenamiento y admiración a distancia, por fin podía formar parte de la Policía Guerrera Plateada. Se lo puso a toda prisa, dejando su ropa tirada por el suelo, y bajo las escaleras a toda correr no sin antes despedirse del cristalino amuleto esférico que descansaba sobre un cojín. Salió pitando de casa, ni siquiera molestándose en coger los deslizadores, prefiriendo ir corriendo. Tampoco era como si fuera bueno conduciendo esos cacharros.

En menos de veinte minutos, se hallaba frente a un alto e imponente edificio envuelto en resistentes placas de vidrio y metal. Podía ver una gran multitud de gente, en su mayoría jóvenes, agrupándose a su alrededor. Seguramente venían a ofrecer sus servicios, al igual que él. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a los allí reunidos. Oficiales y funcionarios los condujeron a una gran sala donde los esperaba un hombre viejo que olía a mar y cerveza.

-Buenos días, chicos. Mi nombre es Mutenroshi, y seré vuestro entrenador. Debo advertiros de que soy muy severo con mis métodos, y aun así puede que no sean suficientes para prepararos para lo que os espera en esta profesión. De modo que si alguien quiere abandonar, puedo hacerlo ahora con total tranquilidad, nadie le va a echar nada en cara.

Nadie se movió de su sitio, y el viejo se subió las gafas de sol con el dedo mientras sonreía.

-Veo que esta generación ha salido valiente y estúpida. Bien por vosotros, chavales. De ahora en adelante, servís a esta ciudad y a este planeta. Se acabaron los juegos, lo que pase a partir de ahora va a ser peligroso y muy real. Pero si estáis preparados, seguirme hacia vuestra nueva forma de vida.- habiendo acabado su discurso, se dio la vuelta y entró por una puerta, que permaneció abierta a la espera de los allí reunidos.

Después de unas aburridas charlas sobre comportamiento y deber, por fin los pusieron por parejas para hacer su primera ronda de patrullaje. Apenas podía contener su entusiasmo y se encontró aguantando las ganas de dar botes de alegría. El chico con el que le habían emparejado era bastante bajito, calvo y con unas graciosas pecas en la frente. Tampoco le veía la nariz. Olía a incienso y sudor. Esos olores le recordaron a su abuelo y al tiempo que vivió con él alejado de l ciudad, en un maravilloso paraíso perdido en las montañas.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Son Goku, ¿y tú?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Encantado. Yo me llamo Crilin.- le contestó, aunque se notaba que lo miraba con recelo. No le duró mucho. El encanto natural de Goku empezó a hacer efecto y en poco tiempo ya hablaban con la misma naturalidad de unos amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó el calvo mientras caminaban hacia la salida de vehículos a la que los llamarían cuando fuera su turno.

-Tengo 23… ¡No, espera! ¿Qué numero viene después del 16?

-¿Eres tonto o qué?- dijo Crilin con una gota en la cabeza al ver como el chico se hacia un lio al contar con los dedos.- El 17.

-¡Eso! Siempre se me olvidan. ¿y tu cuantos tienes?

-18. Así que soy mayor que tu.

-¿y?

-Que tengo más autoridad y me tienes que hacer caso…

-¡Eh, mira! ¡Nos están llamando! ¡Vamos!- le cortó el más alto, cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo casi arrastras hacia el vehículo que les habían asignado.- ¡Vamos a la aventura!

Llevaban casi 3 horas dando vueltas en el aeromotor que les habían prestado. A cada pareja le habían asignado un supervisor y, casualidades de la vida, a ellos les había tocado el viejo Mutenroshi. El anciano resultó ser un ameno compañero de viaje, contándoles viejas historias y haciéndoles preguntas mientras conducía.

-¿Y bien, chicos? ¿Por qué os habéis alistado a los Plateados?

-¡Porque quiero ayudar a la gente y pelear con gente fuerte!- exclamó emocionado Goku- Además, mi abuelo fue alguien importante aquí y quiero seguir sus pasos.

-¿Mmm? ¿Quién es tu abuelo?- preguntó curioso el anciano, rascándose la barba.

-Son Gohan.

-¿¡Son Gohan!? ¿¡Tu eres el nieto de Gohan!?

-¿Lo conoces?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Yo fui su maestro!

-¡Que guay!- A Goku se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y que es de él? Hace años que no lo veo…

La sonrisa del joven se empequeñeció un poco, y su expresión se volvió apenas un poco más triste y melancólica.

-El abuelo murió hace unos años.

El anciano rostro se volvió serio de repente, y aún de detrás de las gafas de sol se podía notar la intensidad de sus ojos.

-Cuanto lo siento, muchacho. Era un buen hombre, sin duda. Un gran guerrero… -le dijo pasando una mano en su hombro.

-Lo sé- respondió Goku, la sonrisa volviendo en todo su esplendor.- Él me enseñó a luchar. ¡Ya sé! ¡Si tú fuiste su maestro, podrías enseñarme a mí también!

-¡Jojojo! Por supuesto que sí, muchacho, pero mis entrenamientos no son moco de pavo. Mejor vete preparándote…

-¡Yujuu!- gritó el joven muy entusiasmado, dando un brinco en el asiento.

El anciano miró al otro chico, que miraba al de cabello alborotado con diversión.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, muchacho? ¿Por qué te alistaste?

-Y-yo… ¡Yo me alisté porque quería vivir una vida mejor!- soltó el calvo- Nunca he tenido muchas oportunidades en la vida y siendo un Plateado podré ganar mucho dinero y respeto y asegurarme una buena vida.

-Mmm… Meterse a policía por el dinero no es una razón muy noble que digamos…- comentó el anciano, mirándole por detrás de las gafas mientras se acariciaba la barba.

-¡B-bueno, también quiero ayudar a la gente!- se apresuró a decir, sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas.

-Ja jaja, ¿ tú también vas a entrenar con nosotros, Crilin?- preguntó Goku, mirándole emocionado.

-¡Pues claro!

Mutenroshi observó a los dos jóvenes interactuar entre ellos y sonrió.

-Estos chicos de la nueva generación van a resultar muy divertidos.- pensó para sus adentros.

Después de una hora de historias, anécdotas, chistes y risas llegaron a su primer destino: un bar de mala muerte en el suburbio de la ciudad. El ambiente estaba cargado de humo, el ruido de la música y los gritos de los clientes taladraban el oído sin descanso y el pestazo a alcohol, tabaco y otras cosas que no supieron identificar hacia que la nariz de los dos cadetes picara horrores. El anciano les aseguro que era rutina y que no pasaría nada, invitándolos a sentarse en una mesa del local. Al de poco rato aparecieron unas mujeres escasamente cubiertas por ropa semitransparente que se sentaron alrededor y encima del adulto.

-¡Muten-san! Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos.- dijo una humana rubia, pestañeando sensualmente.

-Sí, creíamos que te habías olvidado de nosotras.- exclamó una joven de piel grisácea y cabellera rojo fuego, claramente una de los muchos extraterrestres que deambulaban hoy en día por el planeta.

-Vamos, vamos, señoritas. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo me podría olvidar de damas tan hermosas como nosotras?- respondió el anciano con una sonrisa de pervertido que no podía con ella y un hilillo de sangre asomando por la nariz.

-¡Que galán!- rieron las mujeres.

-¿Y estos dos niños quiénes son? ¡Qué monos!- dijo una notando su presencia por primera vez y apretando al que tenía más cerca, Goku, contra su pecho.

Otra chica joven hizo lo mismo con Crilin, quien se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Son mis nuevos alumnos.

-¡oh, que buen maestro eres! ¡Y que generoso, siempre enseñando a cualquier recluta interesado!- peloteó una, abrazándolo.

-jejeje ¡Así soy yo!- exclamó levantando la jarra de licor por encima de su cabeza en señal de triunfo.

Los chicos lograron deshacerse del agarre mortífero de las mujeres y se excusaron para ir a la calle a tomar el aire. El maestro casi no les hizo caso y continuó con sus historias y risas entre mujeres semidesnudas que le servían una copa tras otra.

-Y luego me dice a mí que mis razones son poco nobles…-murmuró el Xiaolin con una gota resbalándole por la frente al oír el grito semiborracho de "¡Esto es lo mejor de ser policía!" cuando ya casi habían llegado a la salida.- Oye Goku, ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea de que nos entrene? Ya sé que es el famoso maestro Mutenroshi, pero visto lo visto…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Él entrenó a mi abuelo, y él era muy fuerte! ¡Seguro que es un gran maestro!

-Si tu lo dices…- replicó el calvo antes de que los dos chocaran contra algo… o alguien- P-perdone, ha sido sin querer…- tartamudeó el Xiaolin, cagado de miedo al ver la mole contra la que se habían chocado y la cara de mala hostia que portaba.

-¿¡Ein!? ¿¡Como dices, mocoso!? ¿Sin querer? ¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Es que no sabes quién soy, eh!?

-No, no sabemos quién eres porque no somos de por aquí, pero tú debes de serlo porque hueles igual de mal.- dijo Goku con su sonrisa más tranquila y amistosa, para horror de Crilin.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, Goku!? ¡Se va a cabrear, y mira como es de fuerte!-le susurró alarmado.

-¡No te preocupes, yo soy muy fuerte! Además, el abuelo me enseño a usar ki.- le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Yo también se usarlo idiota, pero en la ciudad está prohibido utilizarlo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Jajajaj! ¡Qué gracioso el mocoso este! Ey, Scrubb, estos enanos de aquí quieren morir pronto- carcajeó la mole, llamando a un compañero que estaba sentado en una mesa.

-Jajaja. ¿En serio, Scray? Qué bien, mis puños ya echaban de menos romper huesos.- respondió el amigo, que era igual de grande y fuerte que el otro.- ¡muy bien, enanos, rezad lo que sepáis!

Se levanto estrepitosamente, tumbando su mesa y algunas de alrededor, todas ellas ocupadas por personas que empezaron a gritar o a protestar.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia, retrocediendo poco a poco mientras que el duo de matones avanzaba.

-¿Y ahora que, Goku?-le susurró el Xiaolin, temblando ligeramente.

-Tranquilo Crilin, no pasa nada!- exclamó el chico de pelo alborotado, adelantándose a toda velocidad para plantar un puñetazo en la gran barriga del tal "Scrubb".

El hombretón se carcajeó ante los rostros desconcertados de los muchachos al ver como la panza vibraba al recibir el impacto. Sin previo aviso, el puño de Goku fue catapultado hacia atrás llevándose a su dueño con él, que con agilidad logró aterrizar de pie al lado de su amigo calvo con una pirueta.

-¿Sois idiotas o qué? Nosotros somos del planeta Lodïass, y todo el mundo sabe que los lodÏoss son casi invencibles en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sin ki. ¡Por eso hemos venido a la ciudad, porque aquí tenemos ventaja! ¡Lo que no pudimos conseguir en los guettos lo vamos a conseguir aquí! ¡Juas, juas, juas!

-¡Porque somos los putos amos!- coreó Scray, chocando los cinco con Scrubb.

-¿Y-y ahora que, Goku?

-No lo entiendo… Ese puñetazo es suficiente para romper paredes. ¿Por qué no le ha hecho nada?

-El movimiento de la tripa parece que ha rebotado el golpe, o algo así.

-Pero si ese movimiento lo hacen todas las barrigas gordas. ¿Por qué...?

-¡Y yo que se ¡ Pero ahora estamos bien jodidos- espetó el calvo perdiendo los estribos, mordiéndose las uñas con fervor cuando el dúo les miro con una sonrisa cruel y se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-Acuérdate de mi cuando llegues al otro mundo ¡Juas, juas, juas!- vociferó Scrubb, yendo por un golpe bajo que tenía como objetivo el estomago de Crilin.

-Crilin!- exclamó Goku dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre la mole para salvarlo, pero Scray le cortaba el paso.

El Xiaolin, comparando rápidamente la diferencia de fuerzas y viendo que no tenía nada que hacer ni a donde escapar, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Golpe que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose el puño gigante del lodïoss parado frente a él, sujetado por una mano enguantada.

Tembloroso, subió su vista del blanco guante por un brazo musculoso hasta su dueño. Un hombre más bien bajo, vestido con un traje negro y plateado que le era familiar, sostenía el puño de Scrubb con aparente facilidad. Su cabello negro, peinado en forma de llama, parecía desafiar la gravedad y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras los gruesos mechones del flequillo que eran los únicos que parecían respetar las leyes de Newton.

No sabía por qué, pero inexplicablemente, este hombre le daba más miedo que el dúo de matones.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Otro que quiere morir?

-Al levantarte y tirar la mesa con tu gorda panza has derramado mi bebida, estúpido- espetó con voz grave.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Cabrón, te voy a reventar la ca…. Ah!- Scrubb soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el hombre retorció su brazo con un simple giro de muñeca.

-¡Eh tu! ¿Quién coño te crees que haces, hijo de puta?- gritó el otro matón, abalanzándose sobre el- ¡Suéltalo!

-Con gusto.- respondió el hombre, utilizando su pierna como látigo para golpearlos pies de Scrubb y levantarlo el suelo, solo para arrastrarlo por el brazo hacia Scray. El resultado fue una colisión que mando a los dos disparados hacia lados contrarios.

La gente del bar había empezado a agruparse a su alrededor para disfrutar de la pelea. Mientras tanto, Crilin y Goku miraban sorprendidos al misterioso hombre de negro.

-S-serás hijoputa…- gruñó uno de los brutos, incorporándose poco a poco- ¡Te voy a partir la cara, enano!

-El hombre levantó el rostro al oír el insulto, taladrándolos con su oscura mirada.

-Inténtalo, gusano ruidoso.- respondió, escupiendo al suelo.

Los dos lodïoss se lanzaron sobre él con el puño levantado, bajándolo a toda velocidad cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para darle.

Fueron totalmente cogidos por sorpresa cuando el hombre los esquivó con aparente facilidad y pateó sus vulnerables rodillas, golpeando sus rostros cuando cayeron hacia delante como un peso muerto. Los dos se volvieron a levantar con dificultad ante la sonrisa burlona que ahora les dedicaba el hombre. Puños gigantescos empezaron a volar de un lado para otro intentando por todos los medios golpear al hombre que siempre los esquivaba.

En el momento en el que los dos pares de puños estaban extendidos en sincronía en un desesperado intento de darle a su escurridizo objetivo, el hombre se agachó e, impulsándose con sus manos, incrustó sus pies uno en cada sien enemiga. Los dos lodïoss salieron volando hacia atrás pero esta vez él, sin darles tiempo a recuperarse, fue tras ellos y los golpeó en todos lados menos en la tripa. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los dos yacieron en el suelo, incapaces de levantarse siquiera, con el misterioso hombre mofándose de ellos.

-¿No me ibais a partir la cara? ¿Eh, insectos asquerosos?- la risa que prosiguió a sus palabras era una que Goku y Crilin no estaban acostumbrados a oír. Fría, vacía, sin humor.- ¡Ja! Basuras como vosotros deberían saber con quién meterse y con quién no. Supongo que no es posible, con un cerebro tan pequeño como el vuestro.

Remarcó sus palabras de burla y asco escupiendo al suelo, cerca de las cabezas de los matones. Levantó el puño dispuesto a aplastar uno de los enormes cráneos contra el suelo cuando Goku se le puso delante-

-¡Goku! ¿Qué haces? –susurró Crilin, entrando en pánico. Aun así se fue acercando más a su amigo, hasta quedar a unos metros detrás de la pelea.

El hombre frunció el ceño- Aparta, mocoso.

-¡No! Muchas gracias por ayudarnos y darles su merecido a estos malos como un buen policía, pero ya es suficiente. Han aprendido su lección y no hay por qué seguir peleando.

-¿Darles su merecido? ¿Lección? ¿Policía?- el hombre se volvió a reír de esa forma fría y distante.- ¿Qué coño te has fumado, mocoso? ¿A mí que poyas me importa todo eso?

-¿P-ero tu eres un policía del sector secreto, no?- dijo Crilin, armándose de valor al reconocer por fin el uniforme.

-Si fuera secreto no lo conocerías, imbécil. Pero si te refieres al distrito 9, este traje si pertenece a él.

-¿Y tú no?- pregunto Goku, ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-¡No! Ahora apártate de ahí. Voy a reventar a esos tipos.

-¡NO!

-¡Aparta, puto mocoso!

-¡No te dejare que les hagas más daño! ¡No está bien y no te voy a dejar hacerlo!

-¿De dónde coño sales tu?.- el hombre volvió a carcajearse.- Vuelve de donde coño vengas subido en tu unicornio rosa por el camino arcoíris hasta la casa de los teletubbies, mocoso. No me vengas con estúpidas morales ahora. Si no te quitas me da igual, un jeto más que golpear no es ningún problema.

Goku había empezado a enfadarse, soltando su aura poco a poco para cargar un puñetazo con ki.

-¡Goku, no! ¡No puedes usar el ki! ¡Esta prohibi- antes de que Crilin pudiera terminar un puñetazo tumbó al muchacho de pelo alborotado.

-¿¡Qué coño haces, imbécil de mierda!? Maldito cabrón, estas como una puta cabra! ¡Si llegas a expulsar el ki hubieras puesto en peligro a todo el puto barrio, gilipoyas!- el hombre estaba furioso, sus ojos negros bailando con ira contenida.- ¡Si te vuelvo a ver, te juro que te pateare el culo, payaso de mierda!

El hombre bufó enfadado, girándose sobre sus talones después de mirarle por última vez con furia. Sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada al dúo caído o al atemorizado calvo, giro sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta del bar.

Crilin, saliendo de su estupor, fue a socorrer a su amigo, que miraba la salida con expresión extraña.

-¿Estás bien, Goku? ¿Goku?- repitió al no recibir respuesta.

-Es fuerte… -susurró el moreno.

-¿Eh?

-Es muy fuerte… Yo estaba fortaleciéndome con ki y aun así el puñetazo que me ha dado me ha mandado volando.- una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro, la cual le dio muy mala espina a Crilin.- ¡Quiero pelear contra él!

-¿¡Pero qué dices, loco!?- preguntó histérico, pegándole un capón.- ¿¡NNO has visto lo que les ha hecho a esos!? ¡Los quería matar! ¡Ya dicho que la siguiente vez que te vea te va partir la cara! ¡Y encima has visto como disfrutaba pegando a esos tipos! ¡Ese tío es peligroso y malvado!

-¡Bah! NO es tan malo.- le aseguró Goku sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.- Si lo fuera, no se habría ido sin terminar a esos tipos o golpearme más a mí.

Crilin se quedó mirando al moreno con gesto sorprendido. Aquel chico engañaba: con su actitud feliciana y gesto bobalicón e inocente no se te pasaría por la cabeza que pudiera ser tan observador.

Justo en ese momento apareció Mutenroshi, borracho como una cuba y despidiéndose de las mujeres con las que había pasado el rato.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-Hic- ¿Cómo lo habéis pasado en vuestro primer día?

-Pues ha habido una…- empezó Goku, antes de que Crilin le pusiera una mano en la boca y se girase al oficial con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo hemos pasado muy bien! Vamos había la aeronave. ¿Está usted borracho, maestro? ¡Entonces conduciré yo!- se apresuro a decir el calvo empujando al anciano hacia la salida.

-Si- hic- Me parece bien.

-¿Qué haces, Crilin?- susurró el más alto de los alumnos.

-Sssh. NO puede saber nada de lo que ha pasado hoy ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no nos meteremos en problemas. Acabamos de entrar en el cuerpo. ¿Quieres que nos echen ya?

-No…

-Pues entonces mantenlo en secreto.

Recorría a toda velocidad la ciudad, saltando de tejado en tejado y usando aeronaves como apoyo cuando la distancia era demasiado grande, ganándose varios gritos enfadados y asustados a los que no hizo el menor caso. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza, y no necesitaba cabrearse más de lo que estaba.

-Estúpido payaso… Espero que _él _no se entere de que casi utiliza ki cerca mío… Como se entere y tenga que pagar yo los platos rotos, lo encontrare y le hare tragarse sus propios huevos.- pensó molesto, enseñando los dientes.

Porque su instinto le decía que no iba a ser la última vez que se encontrara con aquel payaso subnormal.

Espero que os haya gustado. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, y espero que no os hayan parecido muy malas las escenas de lucha, pero es que me cuesta mucho escribirlas XD

¡Reviews, por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el ascensor paró en el piso deseado, salió de él recorriendo el pasillo a grandes zancadas. Ya se había deshecho del horrible uniforme que le obligaban a ponerse, y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de deporte pegados y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Incluso la ropa de calle humana era mejor que esa monstruosidad negra y plateada.

Avanzó con rapidez con la esperanza de no encontrarse con nadie y poder retirarse a su habitación a descansar. Pero como no recordaba ningún momento de su vida en el que algo le hubiera salido como él lo planeaba, Zarbon apareció delate de él con su usual gesto de asco.

-Lord Freezer quiere hablar contigo, mono.

Resopló mirando al techo, bordeando al alto alien azul sin frenar su marcha. Un fuerte agarre en el brazo lo detuvo.

-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, mocoso. No me apetece aguantar tu insolencia esta noche.

-¿Qué pasa, Zarbon? ¿Te has hecho demasiado viejo?- le picó con su típica sonrisa ladina, aun sabiendo que se estaba jugando el pellejo.

-¡Cállate, mono! NO tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para tus tonterías infantiles. ¡Largo!- advirtió el peliverde, estrechando sus ojos dorados.

Riéndose entre dientes, el pelinegro fue a paso ligero hacia la habitación del jefe, ya que a esas horas ya habría salido de su sala del trono. Mientras tocaba la puerta, intentó controlar su nerviosismo. ¿Lo llamaría por lo de siempre: para jugar con él y desahogarse? ¿Para informarle sobre algo? ¿Porque estaba furioso y necesitaba un saco de boxeo?... ¿O seria por lo que había pasado esta tarde? Sinceramente, esperaba que no fuese así, porque cuando lo "reñía" siempre acababa por hacerle todo lo anterior junto.

Cuando oyó el permiso para entrar desde el otro lado, abrió y cerró rápidamente la puerta, como le habían enseñado a hacer siempre. Echó un vistazo a los aposentos del lord. Seguían igual que siempre, desde aquellos horribles colores femeninos hasta los muebles más extraños y "chics" que se había encontrado en toda la tierra. Siempre se preguntó a sí mismo como se podía tener una decoración tan extravagante en una habitación hecha de metal y cristal.

El dueño de la habitación (y del edificio entero… y de la ciudad… y del planeta… y , bueno, prácticamente el universo entero XD), la persona que mas odiaba y temía del cosmos, estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por el gran ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared, observando desde lo más alto la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

Siguiendo el protocolo, se llevo una mano al corazón e hizo una reverencia. Ahora solo tenía que quedarse agachado hasta que su señor le dijese que se podía levantar.

-Ah, Vegeta. Hoy hace una noche estupenda, ¿no crees?- preguntó con voz cantarina, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Sí, Señor.

-¿Y dónde has pasado el día, mmm?

-Después de terminar mis labores diarias, me he tomado la libertad de descansar en un bar del centro.- contestó nerviosamente, deduciendo por donde iban los tiros y tragando duro.

-¿Del centro? ¡Qué casualidad! Justo por esa zona han notado una anomalía los radares, como si alguien hubiera estado cargando ki. ¿No te parece increíble?- preguntó fingiendo incredulidad, girándose poco a poco.

-S-Señor, le juro que no he tenido nada que ver con ese…- empezó, incorporándose.

-¿En serio?- inquirió, clavando sus pequeños ojos carmesíes en los negros del joven.- Yo juraría que si, porque no sé como siempre acabas en medio de todas las salsas.

-Empezó a cargar ki antes de que pudiera detenerlo y…- empezó, suspirando resignadamente y agachando un poco la cabeza.

-¿¡Y para eso te he entrenado!? ¿¡Para que algún imbécil borracho de un bar se te adelante y te pille por sorpresa!?- el emperador apareció delante suyo sin previo aviso y, con una rapidez mas allá de su nivel, le dio una bofetada que lo mandó al suelo.- Me decepcionas, Vegeta, a veces me parece que he perdido mi tiempo y esfuerzo contigo. Creía haberte explicado por qué no puede usarse el ki en la ciudad, ¿no?

-S-si- susurró el joven, limpiándose la sangre que salía libremente de su labio partido.

-¿¡Entonces por qué cojones no lo paraste antes!?- gritó pateando sus costillas. El joven se abrazó el torso y se mordió el labio hasta sangrar para no gritar, pero aun así, un gemido de dolor se le escapó. El lord pareció sobreponerse a su enfado y se agachó frente a él.- No sé qué voy a hacer contigo. A veces pienso que tu cerebro de mono es tan subdesarrollado y pequeño que no tiene solución. Sin embargo, ya sé que, en realidad, eres la excepción de tu raza en lo que a inteligencia se refiere, pero te haces el tonto. ¿No es así, saru-chan?

La pregunta la hizo mientras pasaba la yema del pulgar por los labios manchados de sangre del joven.

-Te haces el tonto para que pierda la confianza en ti y no te mande hacer el trabajo que tienes ahora, ¿verdad?- el Icejin soltó una risa que le puso los pelos de punta.- Que bajo has caído, Vegeta, que ya ni lo único saiyan que te queda, ese estúpido orgullo simio, lo respetas.

El pelinegro sentía como le ardían las entrañas al escuchar eso. ¿Qué coño se creía ese estúpido lagarto? Por supuesto que no se hacia el tonto para que perdiera la confianza él y pudiera dejar de trabajar así. Era verdad que no le gustaba nada este trabajo en la Tierra, pero tampoco dejaría a un lado su orgullo por eso. Además, no era tan idiota como para creer que si perdía la confianza de Freezer seguiría vivo. Si no era eficaz en su trabajo, ¿Para qué le iba a mantener con vida? Siempre existía la posibilidad de que le usara como prostituta en un harem, pero tenía un serio problema de opiniones dentro de su mente respecto a ese tema. ¿Era mejor vivir esa vida de humillación perpetua (más) y tener la posibilidad de vengarse algún día, o era mejor librarse de tal deshonra y morir como un guerrero?

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos e intentando controlarse un poco, el joven apretó la mandíbula con furia y se obligó a bajar la mirada para que no viera el odio que danzaba en ellos. Su señor, en cambio, lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a mirarle. El lord sonrió al ver las emociones contenidas en esos profundos ojos negros. Acercó sus rostros y lamió la sangre de su barbilla y labio inferior. El joven tembló y se intentó apartar, pero el agarre en su mandíbula se volvió más fuerte y lo mantuvo donde estaba.

-Mmmm… Saru-chan, no deberías provocarme de esta forma…- susurró con voz melosa el emperador, acercando mas sus cuerpos para tocar su oreja con sus labios carmesíes.

El joven se tensó a más no poder, hasta que sus músculos le dolieron. Maldijo todo lo que se le paso por la cabeza, porque recordaba perfectamente lo que esas palabras significaban, y se maldijo a sí mismo al escuchar su propio gemido sorprendido cuando Freezer le mordió el lóbulo. Chasqueando la lengua con asco, se deshizo del agarre en su barbilla con un manotazo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera alejarse un paso hacia atrás sintió una presión en el torso que lo aplastó contra el suelo, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Se oyeron un par de crujidos enfermizos cuando las costillas cedieron ante la fuerza del impacto causado por el pie del emperador, que lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y diversión macabra. Finalmente levanto su pierna, permitiéndole al joven respirar de nuevo. Este, después de coger una gran bocanada de aire con que llenar sus ardientes pulmones, tosió de manera desenfrenada erguiéndose un poco cuando la sangre empezó a salir por su boca. Un gruñido se escapó de entre sus labios cuando una mano despiadada tiró de sus negros cabellos para incorporarle casi completamente. Abrió sus ojos oscuros para encerar dos orbes carmesíes.

-No te tomes tantas libertades solo porque seas mi favorito.- le murmuró con voz fría antes de agarrarlo del brazo y lanzarle hacia la cama.

Aunque en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera sido fácil aterrizar de pie y encarando al enemigo que lo había lanzado, el dolor en su torso no le permitió maniobrar bien en el aire y lo máximo que consiguió fue aterrizar en su costado. Abrió los ojos maldiciendo por el dolor que la caída había causado a sus costillas rotas, y apretó los dientes cuando vio como el lord se acercaba con una sonrisa divertida. Su cerebro, dejándose llevar por el instinto y dejando a un lado el razonamiento lógico, hizo un inútil intento de huida, medio arrastrándose por las sabanas rosas hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, como una mano le empotró la cabeza contra el colchón. Sintió el aliento frío del emperador en su nuca cuando este se agachó encima suyo.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. ¿Adónde vas, Saru-chan? Lo más divertido está por llegar…- le susurró cantarín, lamiéndole el cuello.

El pelinegro rechinó los dientes y agrandó los ojos presa del pánico y el asco. Al de unos segundos, en cambio, su expresión se volvió serena- si no algo triste- antes de suspirar y enterrar la cara en las sabanas.

La presencia del lord se alejó de su cuello, y sintió una uña afilada recorriéndole el cuello en vertical. Al llegar al cuello de la camisa, la garra la rasgó sin problemas y el dedo siguió su trayecto bajando por la columna vertebral, abriendo la prenda humana como si fuese un paquete. Un escalofrió recorrió su desnuda espalda, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para recrearse en esa sensación cuando fue violentamente sobado hacia arriba por sus negros cabellos. El lagarto lo tiró al centro de la inmensa cama, boca arriba. La prenda destrozada se quedo por el camino.

Se situó encima del muchacho, recorriendo su torso con sus frías manos mientras le sonreía con sádica dulzura.

-No puedo decidirme si me gusta más verte sumiso o rebelde.- le confesó acercando sus rostros. El joven arrugó la nariz cuando el alien blanco le lamió la mandíbula.- Lo que si se es que siempre logras ponerme cachondo, Saru~chan.

El pelinegro solo atinó a coger una bocanada de aire antes de que sus labios fuesen devorados por los suyos carmesíes.

Se despertó a la hora de siempre. Bostezando, se quedo mirando a la pared de enfrente, todavía medio dormido. Al recordar de sopetón que día era, se levantó de un salto y fue al baño para lavarse la cara con agua. Después, se vistió a toda prisa su uniforme y salió corriendo de casa. Estaba emocionadísimo, porque hoy iban a empezar su entrenamiento con el maestro Mutenroshi, justo dos días después de su salida con él por las calles de la Ciudad de Plata ya que el anciano había tenido una reunión y otras tareas el anterior día.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó un movimiento que le hizo girar la cabeza. No había nada, pero por el rabillo del ojo volvió a percibir una sombre que deambulaba por los tejados de los edificios con movimientos rápidos y zigzagueantes.

-Mmm… ¿Y a mí porque me suena…?-se dijo en voz alta, pensativo.

Dándose palmadas en los mofletes para salir de su trance, decidió no desviarse de su preocupación principal y siguió corriendo hacia el cuartel, listo para entrenar.

TBC

XD


	3. Chapter 3

- 1 mes después -

-¡Buff!-se quejó Crilin, cayendo rendido al suelo- ¡Estoy muerto!

-¡Ya te digo! Desde que el maestro subió los pesos de 100 a 200, esto es mucho más duro.- dijo Goku, imitando a su amigo.

-Venga chicos, no os durmáis que ahora os toca trabajar en el cuartel.

-¡Joooo…!- se quejaron los dos, sacando la lengua afuera en un intento inútil de recobrar el aliento más rápido.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, les dieron la orden de hacer ronda por la ciudad. Se alegraron bastante ya que en las condiciones en las que se habían quedado después del entrenamiento matutino no podrían ninguna otra cosa. Su sonrisa feliz cayó cuando vieron que les habían tocado rumbos diferentes.

-¿No nos ha tocado juntos? ¡Vaya, hombre!- se quejó Crilin, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, que le vamos a hacer.- dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.- Vamos cada uno por su lado. Cuando antes terminemos, antes volveremos a estar juntos.

-Tienes razón. En ese caso, hagamos una competición: el que consiga capturar a algún delincuente gana.- propuso, golpeando el puño contra su palma abierta en un gesto emocionado.

-¡De acuerdo!- aceptó rápidamente el más alto de los dos, levantando los puños con emoción.- ¡Y cuando gane, me invitaras a comer!

-¡No estés tan seguro!- rieron mientras se despedían, dirigiéndose cada uno por su lado.

Goku tuvo problemas para encender la aeronave que le habían asignado, ya que nunca había sido bueno con la tecnología, pero después de estrujarse el cerebro intentando recordar y varios intento, consiguió por fin ponerlo en marcha.

Metió el chip que le habían entregado en el cuartel en su ranura correspondiente y descargó el mapa que había dentro, el que tendría que utilizar para su misión actual. Su ruta se dirigía hacia los extrarradios de la ciudad, donde en la oficina le habían comentado que estaban todos los "barrios chungos" y "escoria de la peor calaña". Se encogió de hombros al recordarlo: a él no le importaban mucho esas cosas, y seguro que lo entendería mejor si supiera que era calaña…

`Además, pensó sonriendo, será una buena oportunidad para ver los resultados del entrenamiento.´

Según iba acercándose a su meta, las calles arregladas, los altos y elegantes edificios y las carreteras flotantes iban deteriorándose y desapareciendo. En su lugar, edificios bajos, algunos aun flotantes y otros al ras del suelo, limitaban los solares abandonados y las fabricas en desuso. Goku arrugó la nariz cuando sintió el hedor del humo, de basura y otras substancias que no pudo identificar. Aparcó en un solar de cemento con botellas y jeringuillas esparcidas por todos lados, y aún así fue de las más limpias que encontró.

No había andado mucho cuando los miembros de una banda aparecieron de entre la sombras de los edificios y lo rodearon, mostrándole las armas que llevaban.

-¿Quién coño eres tú, y que cojones haces en nuestro territorio?

El chico de cabellos alborotados alzó las manos delante de su pecho y sonrió inocentemente.

-No os preocupéis- dijo en tono amistoso- solo estoy de paso.

Los maleantes se miraron unos a otros. El que había hablado antes espetó:

-¿Y ese traje de poli?

-¡Ah! Es que estoy alistado.- respondió, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

-¡Entonces no estás de paso, cabrón! ¡Estás aquí para arrestarnos!

-Que no, hombre.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO!? ¿¡NOS ESTAS VACILANDO, HIJO DE PUTA!?

-No, es que solo estoy de ronda.

-¿¡Y QUE COÑO TE CREES QUE SE HACE DE RONDA!?

-Arrestar a tipos malos, y vosotros no sois tipos malos.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NOS ESTAS INSULTANDO; CABRON!? ¡NOSOTROS HEMOS HECHO COSAS QUE…!

-Cállate- un tipo emergió de las sombras. Portaba un tatuaje en el cuello y su aura imponía respeto. Colocó una mano en el hombro del iracundo portavoz, que respiraba con dificultad por los gritos.- Le estas colando información a un poli. Controla tu orgullo.

El portavoz se calmó, pero siguió mirando a Goku con furia y exasperación.

El hombre tatuado miró al joven y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Lárgate, muchacho.

-No puedo. Mi ruta de ronda es por aquí.

-No me gusta pegar a niños, pero si no me queda otra, lo haré. – amenazó encuadrando los hombre.

El muchacho le siguió mirando como las vacas que ven pasar al tren. De repente ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Sois malos?

-No. Solo somos víctimas de la situación.- le confesó el hombre, sonriendo amargamente.

-Entonces no necesito pelear con vosotros.- dijo el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES, CABRON DE MIERDA!- espetó uno del grupo, amenazando con ir tras él y atacarle.

-Para.- ordenó el tatuado- Se está metiendo en un territorio peligroso, incluso para nosotros. No conviene meterse en la boca del lobo.

Los bandidos no pudieron oprimir el escalofrío que les recorrió la espalda al pensar en los peligros que aguardaban en lo más profundo del gueto. En silencio, volvieron a su guarida de entre las sombras.

Goku, en cambio, siguió adentrándose en el territorio de bandidos. Aunque era un chico alegre y despreocupado estaba empezando a deprimirse en ese viaje. No tenía pinta de pasar nada interesante por esa zona… Aunque sus instintos le decían que este sitio podía ser peligroso, la gente con la que se había encontrado parecía tener demasiado miedo como para hacer algo.

Una mueca de decepción similar a la de un niño consentido que no consigue lo que quiere se postró en su cara. NO quería perder su apuesta contra Crilin, porque se estaba quedando sin dinero para comida y tenía que aprovechar la oferta.

Cuanto más andaba, mas destrozado y sucio estaba todo. Los olores extraños y desconocidos habían pasado de molestos a inaguantables. De pronto un olor conocido, pero demasiado intenso para su gusto le pegó de lleno en la nariz, obligándole a tapársela con las dos manos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué hule tanto a sangre?- preguntó al aire, mirando hacia todos lados.

Al pasar un edificio en ruinas se encontró con un escenario horripilante. Decenas, si no centenares, de hombres yacían en el suelo sucio y ensangrentado. Muchos de ellos estaban en posturas extraños, con algunos miembros doblados anormalmente y creando charcos de sangre bajo ellos. A los que se les era visible la cara, podía verles los ojos apagados y si vida, mirando sin ver.

Con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, se acercó al que tenía más cerca y le tomó el pulso. Estaba muerto. Fue al siguiente, que no era humano, y al no saber donde tenía que cogerle el pulso, le golpeó levemente la cara.

-¿Oye? ¿Estás vivo? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

El hombre no le contestó. Estaba muerto.

Goku se incorporó lentamente, con el rostro ensombrecido y el ceño fruncido.

Su abuelo le había enseñado la importancia de la vida, y el deber de respetar todas sus formas. El, cuando aún vivía en el monte, solo mataba para comer, y antes de hacerlo siempre soltaba una oración para que kami supiera que un alma volvía a él.

Pero esta clase de matanzas injustificadas y excesivas le ponían enfermo. Era una de las principales razones por las que se había alistado en la policía de ciudad de plata.

-No voy a perdonar a quien haya hecho esto.

Empezó a caminar a paso rápido por entre los cadáveres. Oyó unos sonidos fuera de lugar, que reconoció como una lucha, y venían de detrás de un edificio. Se acercó a él, cada vez oyendo mas fuertes lo golpes, los gritos, las exclamaciones enfadadas y el ruido de cosas rompiéndose.

Sin previo aviso, una pared del edificio se derrumbó, y tuvo que lanzarse fuera de su alcance, quedando tirado en el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza distinguió dos figuras entre la polvareda que se había levantado.

La que más cerca tenía y mejor distinguía era un alien humanoide de piel morada y pelo rosa. Como estaba de perfil, podía ver que su nariz era demasiado alargada y puntiaguda para ser terrícola. Jadeaba mucho, como si estuviera cansado o herido, y su posición corporal daba a entender que estaba iracundo.

-¡Puto traidor! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar con creces!- le oyó gritar con voz nasal.

- Me encantaría ver como.- respondió la otra figura.

Goku estrechó los ojos para verle mejor. El polvo cada vez estaba más disipado y podía ver con más claridad. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue su postura: altiva, confiada, puede que algo emocionado por la lucha. Después se fijó en su traje negro y dorado. Por último, encontró una cara algo conocida y cabello negro en forma de llama.

Su mandíbula tocó el suelo.

-¡Tu!

Los hombres se giraron hacia él.

-¿¡Quien coño es este mocoso!?- espetó el alien.

El hombre de negro agrandó un poco los ojos, para luego estrecharlos en una mirada feroz.

-¡TU!- gritaron los dos pelinegros a la vez, uno con acidez y el otro sorprendido y señalándolo con el dedo.

-Deja de repetir lo mismo, subnormal.-le espetó el hombre de negro.

-¡Sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar!- sonrió feliz el cadete.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda! Ahí detrás hay unos señores muertos y puede que todavía quede alguno vivo y…

Fue interrumpido por dos puños colisionando entre ellos con gran fuerza. Miró perplejo como el hombre con el que estaba hablando había parado el puñetazo traicionero del pelirrosa con otro puñetazo, y ahora los dos se sonreían burlona y amargamente.

-Eso es, _señor poli, _ayúdales. Es tu deber, ¿no? Muere con ellos y guíalos al otro mundo.

-Ya te gustaría.

-Cabrón, vas a pagar por matar a mis compañeros.- vocalizó con esto de rabia el pelirrosa.

Goku parpadeó dos veces y ladeó la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo. Si él es poli, ¿por qué tendría que matar a nadie?- preguntó con inocencia.

-¿Poli? ¡JA! Este tío será policía cuando yo crezca ovarios.

-No andas muy lejos.-le chichó el susodicho con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó, lanzándose para atacarle.

No tuvo mucho éxito. Cuando se abalanzó sobre el hombre de negro, éste saltó hacia atrás, quedándose paralelo al suelo. El pelirrosa, debido a su impulso por el salto, fue incapaz de parar y seguía en el aire, exponiendo su vulnerable torso y estomago al hombre agazapado.

El pelinegro se apoyó en una mano y, enderezando el cuerpo hacia arriba, golpeó fuertemente el cuello del alienígena con el pie, provocando un crujido enfermizo. Dando una voltereta hacia atrás aterrizó de pie, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida del humanoide se desplomó a unos pasos más allá. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que incluso los agudos ojos de Goku tuvieron problemas para seguirlo.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó paralizado, observando el cuerpo sin vida. Apenas fue consciente de cómo el hombre de negro se acercaba al muerto, revolvía entre sus ropas y sacaba una especie de libro electrónico. Solo salió de su estupor cuando se dirigió a él.

-Bueno cadete, dejo la limpieza de este sitio en tus capaces manos.

Ignorando la sorna en sus palabras, le miró directamente a los ojos. Miradas azabaches es enfrentaron.

-¿Por qué lo has matado?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque está mal.

-¡Ja! Eso lo dirás tu.

-No, lo decía mi abuelo. Y viene en el reglamento de la policía plateada.

El mayor de los dos soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Entonces digamos que ha sido en defensa propia. Tu mismo has visto como me ha atacado.

Goku se le quedó mirando, contemplativo, aun con el inusual ceño fruncido entre sus cejas.

-Bueno, un placer volver a verte y eso,- dijo el hombre de negro con palpable sarcasmo.- pero me tengo que ir. Espero no volverte ver.

Esto último se lo soltó por encima del hombro, ya que se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a alguna parte.

-¡Ey, espera!- gritó el cadete al ver que el otro ya empezaba a saltar de edificio en edificio para alejarse de allí.

Olvidándose completamente de su misión y vehículo, se dedicó a seguir al mayor.

-¡Que no me sigas!- le repitió por enésima vez, ya con su poca paciencia agotada del todo y parando en un tejado.

-¡Es que quiero hablar contigo!- replicó el menor parándose también.

-Pues yo contigo no. ¡Largo!- le espetó, con la cara un poco enrojecida por el enfado.

-¡No quiero!- contestó poniendo morritos.

-¡Que te largues!- gritó, acercando su rostro al del otro para intimidarle.

-¡Que no!- respondió, y lejos de intimidarse él también acercó su rostro, empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

Sus narices casi se tocaban, los rostros sonrojados por el enfado mantenían una expresión entre cómica y terrorífica: los dientes en sierra al descubierto, los ojos en blanco y una mueca de animal salvaje encolerizado.

Entonces fue cuando el hombre misterioso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, jugando con un mocoso que le había hecho bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para sacarle una reacción tan infantil y perder la calma.

Se alejó rápidamente del muchacho, intentando calmarse a sí mismo. El cadete le miró confundido, el enfado completamente olvidado. Le iba a preguntar si se encontraba mal cuando algo llamó su atención. Una cola marrón y peluda. En el trasero del hombre de negro. La misma cola que el mayor había desenrolladlo de su cintura inconscientemente en su enfado y que seguía dando latigazos al aire para un lado y para otro.

-¡hala! ¡Tú también tienes! ¡Sabía que no podía ser el único!

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Tu también tienes cola!- gritó Goku, señalándole con el dedo-¡Sabia que no podía ser el único!

-E-espera…- murmuró, mirándolo con los ojos más grandes de lo habitual, antes de señalarlo con el dedo.- ¿Tú también tienes cola?

-Bueno, tenía. Mi abuelo me la cortó porque decía que era peligrosa y para que me pudiera adaptar mejor a la ciudad. ¡Pero era igualita!

El hombre frunció el ceño. Era imposible. ¿Cómo iba ese mocoso a tener cola si era humano? ¿O tal vez no? Pero él era el único Saiyan que quedaba con vida después de la destrucción de su planeta. Eso lo tenía claro, Freezer se lo había recordado demasiadas veces. Este cabrón le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- le espetó seriamente.

-¿Eh?- respondió, ladeando la cabeza sorprendido.- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no te voy a obligar a creerme, ¿pero por que tendría que mentirte?

El mayor lo miro con un tic en la ceja. "Este crio me pone nervioso."

Necesitaba pensar, y este payaso extrovertido no le dejaba concentrarse.

-Tsk- chasqueó su lengua, molesto, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Ey, espera!- lo llamó el cadete, saltando arriba y abajo y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos mientras le hablaba entusiasmado-¡Aun no se tu nombre! Yo soy Son Goku. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-V…Vegeta.- respondió, petrificado por tanta efusividad y siguiendo con los ojos al chico botando delante de él.

Estaba agradecido de que fueran los únicos de los alrededores, porque estaba seguro de que tenía una expresión bastante graciosa.

-Me gusta el nombre. Te pega.- le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que no viera el sonrojo que le había aparecido en el rostro por la vergüenza.

-Mira que eres estúpido…-murmuró antes de largarse de allí a toda prisa.

Para su alivio, esta vez no le siguió, sino que se dedicó a despedirse cantosamente con la mano desde el tejado.

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente, se sentó en el bordillo de un edificio semiderruido. Cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos, suspiró profundamente.

Durante años había estado convencido de que él era el único superviviente de su raza. Ahora, de repente, aparecía este mocoso de la nada. No era su naturaleza creer lo primero que le decían, pero había algo en aquel chico.. algo que le aseguraba que decía la verdad. De modo que ahora tenía que contar con la presencia de otro Saiyan…

-Esto… lo cambia todo…-murmuró.


End file.
